Drafting and drawing pens have been widely used by professionals and amateurs alike for many years. With the recent advent in electronics, measuring or scaling can also be done by a pen-like instrument where a distance or an area can be measured and then fed into a computer for calculation. For a professional or amateur draftsman, both instruments are used frequently and therefore it would be desirable that the two instruments can be combined into a single unit such that it can be conveniently carried and used.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a drafting/drawing pen that can also do measuring and scaling.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination drawing/measuring pen that can be conveniently carried and used by a drafting professional or amateur.